César Editoras Wiki
Welcome to the César Editoras Wiki ]] This Wikia refers to the portuguese editing company César Editoras, established in 2010. This company focuses itself on authors who, due to their revolutionary ideas, cannot manage to find a way to publish their work. This is where everything that does not make sense makes sense. The image on the left and at the top of this page is our official Logo. This Wikia is only and entirely written by André Lazarra To keep up with our activities, please check our official website: The company is based in Beco do Julião, Lisbon. '''http://cesareditoras.blogspot.pt/' NOTE: 'Some of the works' names are shortened to their abbreviations for security and legal reasons. We apologize. About César Editoras is a portuguese editing company that focuses itself on lesser known authors, because it feels the need to spread revolutionary and edgy ideas throughout the world. The Company was established in 2010 by its current CEO, Duarte. It is currently based in Beco Do Julião, Lisbon, Portugal. In 2014 the HQ moved to Boqueirão Do Duro, Lisbon, Portugal, due to its low rent and a financial crisis César Editoras went through. The company is best known for its terrible finances and guidance, having never profited from any of its work. César Editoras is formed by 3 essential workers, and 2 recurring ones. Duarte has always been the CEO and is the founder. André Lazarra, hired in late 2010, is the Linguistic Consultant and Gomes, or o Gomes was the Intern Lawyer, replaced in 2015 by Lenocínio Baptista, who does not receive a salary. Viktor Khazyumhov cleans the HQ when called for, not being therefore a fixed worker in the company's administrative structure. Joaquim Orduras, poet, is signed to the company and has been important in defining some of the company's positions The work provided by César Editoras was never well received by the general media. Usually, given the low budget destined to distribution, the general audience does not have a considerable chance of getting any of the publications. Also, besides Social Networks and the Official Website, the news and advertising are not put in any other form. Quoting André Lazarra: "There was never any money in our safes. It is safe to say nevertheless that we never cared about advertising. That would only make people dislike us more. Bless the ignorance!". Therefore, César Editoras' work can never be properly evaluated or compared to others'. On The Functioning and Structure Our Wikia The "Content" section of this Main Page (below) is where all the information about César Editoras is organized and subdivided into years. For each year or time period there's a link that directs the reader to a page comprised of the information about César Editora's operations and events refering to that same year or time period. As the reader may know, if he had been following this project closely, before this new arrangement all the information was stored in this very page, the main one. Nevertheless, given the expanding nature of the project, some changes had to be undertaken. The decision of reorganizing our vast and ever-growing database was largely based on common sense. For the huge quantity of knowledge one finds here can be bothersome if one is looking for a specific part of it. Thus the need of summarizing it as you see on the subsection below, "Content". Also, an overloaded Main Page can cause fluidity problems, both for the reader and the writer. Not only would this main page be difficult to read given its size, it would also be difficult to edit. Therefore this new arrangement seemed nothing but logical and beneficial. To understand the documented alteration you may visit our Old Main Page. Content '''NOTE: '''Each Year(s)'s Summary does not reflect all that said year(s) contain(s). '2010 - 2011: Early Years : A brief overlook at the Establishing of our company and its first projects. 2012: The Famous Year of 2012 ': Consolidation and New Directions. Highlights: Noronha, Musical Investment and Por Portugal A Fora '2013: First International Success : The Release of Mesinha de Cabeceira and Por Portugal A Fora 2. 2014: A Busy Year : Brand New Social Network's Accounts, Amor de Mãe and The Asian Trip 2015: A Resting Year : Minor events such as O Gomes' Suicide, Fabrício and Lenocínio Baptista, Numa Mercearia em Monção and Social Interventions. 2016: ''' '''Staff: André Lazarra, Linguistic Consultant Lenocínio Baptista, Intern Lawyer Joaquim Orduras, Poet Viktor Khazyumhov, Janitor O Gomes, Intern Lawyer (Retired) Miscellaneous Pages Of Interest * Political Views * Por Portugal A Fora * Social Networks * Stock Of Images Category:Browse Category:Main Page